satsujin academy: secret police
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: welcome to satsujin academy, know for its education and forms of dicipline it is a very famouse school. And to make sure things are in order, there is a organization who will extermant anyone who is a threat too the secret police   i own nuttin


Jackal Mohr's roamed the dark office of Satsujin Academy, digging through the polished, black oak desk. He tried not to leave any evidence of his presence. It's not like he was afraid if he was expelled, he could care less actually, but what he feared the most was what '_they_' would do to him if they found out a traitor was in their midst. Shuddering at the thought, Jackal hurried and searched through a few more folders.

_"Did you find it?"_

Jackal jumped and cursed under his breath, taking out one of his many piercing, he hissed into it. "Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" barely whispering.

"Mr. Mohr's, I will repeat the question, did you find the file?" The voice on the communicator was sickly smooth, just the kind of voice that pissed Jackal off.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the file so stop hounding me will you?" He picked up a thin black file with the print of a skull and cross bone on the front, sliding it in his school jacket and was about to make his way to the door till he heard a clicking noise of the knob. Jackal cursed under his breath and searched for a place to hide. Slipping behind two large bookcases, he blended in with the dark, as two figures entered the room.

"I see, so the battle is near then?" The first voice was cold like ice, sending shivers up Jackal's spine, already knowing who it was. Jackal held his breath to make as little sound as possible.

"Yes, and we fear we are not ready. Our forces may be strong but they have no way at all to control all their strength. Sadly their past haunts them." Jackal shivered again at the sweet but deadly voice, instantly regretting becoming a spy.

"I understand the situation completely. We need more training." The voice sounded slightly worried.

"Sir, forgive me, I am tired of pretending that there isn't a rat in this room." Jackal gasped under his breath.

"Me too, I have grown quite weary of this pretending. Come out now, Mohr's." Jackal chuckled and slid out the book case raising up his hand's as if he where being arrested.

"Sorry, I would love to chat - believe me I would - but, duty calls. See ya!" Jackal had inched his way to the window, jumping out, not even bothering to open it.

"Get the exterminators; tell them we have a slight… 'Pest' problem."

"Yes, sir."

~0~0~0~

"Almost there, almost there, almost there." As if chanting a sort of prayer, Jackal was sprinting across the academy, hoping to reach the gates in time. The sound of fall leaves crunched under his feet. Almost at the door, Jackal had a small drop of hope, only to be erased as he saw the cloaked men in white gas masks, blocking the path.

"Halt," one of them said, the voice rough and slightly commanding like a general. Jackal sighed and laughed slightly.

"You are under arrest by the secret police of the Satsujin academy, you have hear by committed a crime that is worthy of death." The same voice that was in the office belonged to a girl, the age of fifteen. She wore a cloak like the men in masks, but she wore it like a cape. She wore a black long sleeved jacket that showed off her stomach, a pair of black school shorts clung to her hips, fitting perfectly, and showing off her torso slightly. A badge with a skull and cross bone was placed on her right arm as well.

"Ah, Mei, as long as I am killed by your beautiful hands, I have no complaints." Mei grimaced at the comment. Drawing her sword, she pointed it toward towards the traitor.

"Your sweet talk is not only disturbing but disgusting as well." Pressing her sword to Jackal's neck, she hissed.

"No one betrays the secret police, no one." And with a swing of her sword, tiny drips of blood splattered her face and uniform, and Jackal fell limply to the ground, blood spreading on his white button up shirt.

Mei turned to the masked men and shouted. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Those who betray the secret police are shown no mercy. This is for the loyal only! If anyone – and I mean anyone – who turns out a traitor, will be exterminated." The last two words were said with such coldness, even the devil cringed.

The secret police were not an organization to be messed with.


End file.
